Marry You!
by cookie.panda-roo
Summary: What would happen if Cana decided to give the under aged men of Fairy Tail alcohol... without them knowing... well we'll have two drunk dragon slayers and a confused Lucy and Levy. Song fic NaLu mainly and slight GaLe. My first Story so i'm not sure how well it went. :S please R
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the guild with the usual noise and fighting. The guild was holding a celebration for no apparent reason, but everyone was having fun. The tables were being filled with food and drink as everyone chatted away and went about their usual activities. However, something they didn't suspect happening was Cana adding alcohol into the drinks of the under aged men of the guild members.

"Romeo-kun what's wrong?" Wendy asked worriedly, as the young boy collapsed.

"Evverytthing is swiirlingg…" he replied, slurring his words, then passed out.

"Romeo-kun?" "Romeo-kun! He passed out Carla!"

"I'll fly him over to the infirmary, to let him rest" Carla replied in a calm tone.

"Okay, I'll go too!" and with that they were off to the infirmary with the young boy.

The alcohol didn't really affect any of the young males, as one would expect. But surprisingly, the only ones that were affected were the two dragon salyers, Natsu and Gajeel. The two were very drunk and looking for their hopefully soon-to-be mates.

"Shrimp! I was looking for ya!" Gajeel yelled towards the petite bluenette, who was talking to her best friend Lucy. She turned to his direction and yelled back, annoyed that their conversation about books they have recently read, being interrupted.

"What?!"

"It's a beautiful night" Gajeel started

"I can see that, what do you want?"

"We're looking for something dumb to do" Levy gave him a strange look but let him continue.

"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you" She flushed slightly when he said that.

"Wwhat aare you ssaaying? She stuttered, but was interrupted by Natsu's shouting.

"Luuuuuuuccyyy, where are youuuuu?"

"I'm here with Levy-chan and… Gajeel and you don't need to shout, you're being too loud!" Lucy replied. Natsu walked over to them flashing them a goofy grin. She smiled back and went back to assessing the awkward situation with Gajeel, until Natu poked her arm several times, earning her attention again.

"Natsu, stop that!" He stared into her eyes intently, making her blush slightly.

"Is it the look in your eyes?" "Or is it this dancing juice?"

"What are you saying? That doesn't make sense" Lucy was about to turn her attention back to Levy who was, also, a bit confused at their situation when Natsu talked again.

"Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you" making Lucy flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Whhaat is gooiing ooon?" she stuttered, much like Levy momens ago. The two girls gave each other a confused look, shrugged and looked at the two dragon slayers again.

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, No one will know" Gajeel said.

"Are you being serious, what do you mean no one will know?" Levy looked around and noticed the guild staring at the four.

"Oh come on girl" He replied, making the girl scoff.

"Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow" Natsu said to Lucy, catching her attention from Gajeel and Levy.

"Natsu, we hardly ever have any money left BECAUSE you 'trash' everything, so what are you going on about?" Lucy said in a slight mocking tone.

"Shots of patron, And it's on girl" Natsu said, making Lucy give him a quizzical look. By this time, literally the whole guild was looking at the four now, some whispering to others wondering what had happened to the dragon slayers and some like Mirajane were squealing and saying

"I knew they liked each other!"

"Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you" Gajeel said.

"Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you" Natsu said.

"Didn't they just say that a moment ago?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"Yep, do you think something happened?" Lucy shrugged and they suddenly heard laughter from the corner of the bar, from a girl with a barrel of alcohol saying:

"Who would have thought a small bit of alcohol would turn them like that…" the two girl looked at each other

"They're drunk!" they said in unison.

"I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, So whatcha wanna do? Let's just run girl" Gajeel said, interrupting the two girls.

"If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool, No, I won't blame you, It was fun girl" Natsu said.

"Well that's charming" Lucy said sarcastically

"This starting to get a little strange" Levy squeaked, as Gajeel grabbed her hand.

**With the other guild members**

"They may be together by the end of this… good job Cana." Mira said, but more like squealed. Cana just replied with the nod of her head.

"They liiiiiike each other" Happy said flying around the guild.

"That's correct Happy!"

"Mira-nee, I don't think it will go that well" Lisanna, the younger Strauss sister replied. "Levy and Lucy don't look impressed."

"We'll have to give them an extra push then!" Mira said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"hahaha, what are flame brain and metal head doing? Did they finally grow a pair and taking action?" Gray laughed to no one in particular.

"Gray-sama your clothes!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"ah! Where are my clothes!?" Gray then ran around searching for his clothes.

**Back to Levy and Lucy**

"Just say I do, Tell me right now baby" Natsu said.

"Stop calling me 'baby' you're starting to sound like Loki, Natsu" Lucy said starting to get annoyed at the situation.

"You called princess?" Loki appeared, whilst taking Lucy's hand and kissing it.

"No! Now go back, I didn't call you!" Lucy said, almost in a growl, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Yes princess call me if you need me." And with a pouf, he was gone.

"Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do, Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you"

"Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you"

"Are you guys done with repeating yourselves?" Lucy asked

"And Gajeel, when are you going to let go my hand?"

"Levy… I don't want to!"

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hand!" Levy said in a deadly tone that made even Gajeel flinch a little in his drunken state. He then, let go of her hand. She pushed Gajeel away making him topple over and she stood up and started to walk away.

"Bye Lu-chan, I'm gonna go home and read… ur… good luck?" with that she ran off.

"Levy-chan! Don't leave me!" "Traitor!"

"Luuucyyy, will you marry me?" her face immediately heated up, rivaling the colour of Erza's hair as Natsu inched closer.

"Kyaaa" Mira squealed as she heard that and fainted. The mages all sweat dropped at that.

"… Noo! yyoou are drunk"

"Luuuucyyyy! I'm not drunk, I just really like you" the pink haired dragon slayer replied with a hiccup that proved him wrong. She brushed off the practically confession gave him a look that said she didn't believe him.

"Yes you are…"

"No, I'm not" he said with a pout forming on his face.

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not" without them realizing, Mira had regained consciousness and crept up to them and stopped the small argument that was about to start.

"I think that's enough, you two. Lucy why don't you take Natsu home now, I don't think he can walk on his own. As if to prove a point, Natsu stumbled a little. She then gave Lucy a sweet smile but seemed to be giving off a black aura as if to say "you better do what I say"

"urgh, fine!" and with that they left with one of Natsu's arms over lucy, to support a little of his weight.

Mira watched as the two walked out of the guild.

"Now, lets hope something happens while they are together!" "It's a shame Levy escaped though!"

"There's always next time Mira-nee"

"Escaping is not what a man does!" Elfman added making the mages sweat drop at the comment.

**With Natsu and Lucy**

"Luuuuuuucyyy"

"…"

"Luuuuucyyyy"

"WHAT!"

"Why are you angry?"

"Because you're being a pain!" he gave her a hurt look which made her feel bad and then she remembered it was Cana that put him in a state like this.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to snap at you, it wasn't your fault, it was Cana's"

He flashed her a toothy grin, which mean't "it's fine"

"Nee, Lucy?"

"hm?"

"I was being serious, you know"

"About what?"

"About really liking you" she immediately flushed

"Natsu… you're drunk"

"I'm really not… I came back to my senses when Mira stopped our fight." There a small silence.

"Really?"

"Yep" he them walked ahead of her a little, like normal to prove a point.

"Sso how ddid yyou know, yyou said you lliiked mme then?"

"because I remember everything" he said with a slight tint of pink decorating his cheeks. She stared at him for a moment and realized he was blushing. Her went towards the floor when she realized she was staring at him when their eyes connected for a split second.

"Luce" he said closing the distance between them. He raised her head with his hand, as it rested on her cheek. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before he bent down and their lips touched. Her eyes were wide and before she could react, the contact was lost and she was staring into his onyx eyes again. Her hand went up to touch her lips as her face flushed scarlet. Natsu then moved closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"I really love you Luce, be my mate?" her face became even brighter. He took a step back to give her a little room but took her hands in his as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes, to prove he was serious.

"l…o…love…m…mmate?" he nodded. Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes and he panicked a little until a bright smile formed on her face and she hugged him.

"L…luce?

"Yes"

"huh?" she looked up at him

"yes, I'll be your mate" they then closed the distance between them and shared a sweet kiss before breaking apart for air.

"I love you Lucy"

"I love you too Natsu" and they walked hand in hand smiling and laughing. Waiting for a new day when the good news would be told to their guild and family


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy guys, Thank you all for the Reviews and Favourites. I was really shocked that people really liked my story. It makes me happy that I decided to write it :)**

**Anyways, this chapter is GaLe, for the people who asked about what happened to them. Oh and the previous chapter was a song fic for Marry you by Bruno Mars, for those who didn't know **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... Enjoy :)**

* * *

Levy ran back to her home with a slight blush coating her cheeks, from the memory of what happened in the guild just moments ago. When she arrived to her room in Fairy Hills, she immediately picked up her book, sat on the end of her bed and started reading.

10 minutes later

Levy ended up only reading two pages from her book because she kept getting distracting from that day's events.

"Stupid Gajeel" she muttered. She was feeling bad for leaving him at the guild.

"Maybe I should go back and check on him…" with that she set her book down and ran out of Fairy Hills with the guild as her destination.

**Meanwhile, with Gajeel**

After Lucy and Natsu had left, he finally got up from being pushed over. After getting a knock to the head, he finally regained his senses.

"Urghh, Where's Shrimp?" he asked no one in particular.

"She left a while ago" said Lisanna. She was helping her sister clean up the tables and just happened to by him when he asked the question.

"Oh" was all he could say. He seemed a bit saddened by this and it didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane, she had the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She was determined to get Levy and Gajeel together.

"Maybe you should go out a find her?" "I know where she is" she said. But she had that aura that telling him, he has no choice and he has to go out and find her.

"Chasing after your girl is manly" Elfman added, causing a slight tint to cover Gajeels cheeks at the words 'your girl'.

"… uh, where is she then?" he asked with hesitation. He was also, slightly shivering from Mira's gaze and overly kind smile but tried to cover it.

"At Fairy Hills" she replied in a matter of factly tone.

"I won't be able to go there then, it's a girl's dormitory"

"You should sweep her off her feet" "Oh! You could recite Shakesphere to her… Romeo and Juliet, she'll be on the balcony of her room while you are underneath it!" she squealed. "It'll be just like the real thing because you'll be in 'forbidden' territory" Everyone sweat dropped at Mira's over active imagination.

"Ur, I think I'll just go find her first" he said leaving, whilst Mira was still in her dreamland, quoting lines from Romeo and Juliet.

"Um… what did we miss?" Romeo asked, nobody had realized Romeo, Wendy and Carla had returned.

"Is Mira-san alright?" asked the young dragon slayer. Carla had her arms crossed and was just shaking her head.

"It's nothing, just Mira matchmaking again" Gray said to the three. Wendy suddenly turned around; face going a bright red and her small hands covering her eyes, leaving a confused Gray.

"Gray your clothes" Cana shouted, from the bar. He immediately looked down seeing his missing clothes and went to search for them.

"Such disgraceful behavior in front of ladies" Carl said shaking her head.

**Back to Gajeel, in town**

Gajeel was walking down the street sighing, thinking about to do with Levy. He remembered everything that had happened and he just wanted to hide in a hole. But he thought better of it and decided to confront her about his (not so) secret feelings. He got a hold of her sent and started running towards it. Soon he ran into a petite bluenette, making her fall on the ground.

"Ouch!" the girl said. Her voice seemed familiar the iron dragon slayer thought.

"Oh, er, Sorry, here!" he pulled out his hand towards her and she took, to be helped up. As soon as she lifted her head they were both shocked and yelped and took a few steps back, so they weren't so close. Their faces were coated with pink.

"Um… tthanks" Levy said with an awkward laugh.

"Nno problem shrimp" Gajeel said, also, with a slight awkward laugh. There was a moment of silence that was broken by Levy.

"I'm sorry aabbout earlier… I mmean about ppushing you" she was silently cursing herself for stuttering.

"No big deal, don't worry bout it" she nodded her head to tell him she understood. There was another moment of silence.

"Yyou know, there is something important I want to tell you" "Sshrimp, I'll gget straight to the point, I like you!" they stuttered and blurted at the same time. Both their faces were a scarlet red by know.

"Huh?" They both said dumbly. They both started laughing. Then there was silence again.

"You start shrimp!" He said, thinking Levy didn't hear him.

"Um… I… I li…like you too!" she said causing their faces to turn a brighter red. There was another silence, making Levy think she heard wrong. She was now facing the ground, with tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. She was wondering why he wasn't speaking. Suddenly, a rough hand lifted her head to face him and she felt a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes widened trying she process what was happening. They broke apart before she could react. She looked up at him, his face was red to the ears and it made her giggle a little.

"What's so funny, shrimp?" he said trying to act nonchalant, but his face was betraying him.

"Nothing and don't call me shrimp!" she said trying to act angry but her smile was saying otherwise.

"Good and you're MY shrimp, so I can call you that Levy" as soon as he said her name, she went an even brighter red. He caught her off guard.

"Wwho ssaid I… I wwas yyours" she stuttered.

"Why? Don't you want to be mine?" he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I… I nevvver sai… said tthat"

"So you do?" he said closing the distance between them, the smirk never faltering. She nodded her head a little; she was at a loss for words, which was ironic for a bookworm.

"I can't hear you" he whispered into her ear, making her body tense a little.

"… y…yes!" as soon as the words left her mouth, his lips came crashing onto hers, sealing her lips. They broke apart for air looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'll walk you back home" Gajeel said, his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks" Levy replied with a blush at his boldness.

"Gihee" they walked together back to Fairy Hills in a confortable silence.

Who would have thought from two dragon slayers getting drunk by 'accident', two new Fairy Tail couples would be formed.

* * *

**hehe, I hope you liked that. It came out longer than I planned it to. I hope that answers what happened to Gajeel and Levy :) **

**please R&R! :3**


End file.
